Bad Day
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: What happens when Spencer Reid wears matching socks for one day? And the aftermath of the one good thing that happened. Was supposed to be a oneshot but turned into more. The summary sucks but I'm hoping the story's better please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I was bored so I wrote this, please R &R**

* * *

Spencer was awoken by the sound of a blaring alarm right near his ear. He groaned turned off the alarm and looked at the time, his eyes grew wide as he saw it was already six forty, he only had twenty minutes to shower and brush his teeth, get dressed and get to work, he immediately got out of bed stripped of his boxers and socks and rushed into the bathroom shoving them into the laundry hamper as he did so. He quickly brushed his teeth and turned on the shower.

He passed his hand through the water a few minutes later and the water was still freezing cold, so he just jumped in and quickly soaped, shampooed and rinsed off, he reached outside to the towel rack for a towel discovering there was none there he got out and ran down the hall stark naked teeth clattering, he grabbed a towel out of the cupboard quickly wrapped himself and ran back into the room, luckily he had an outfit picked out the night before so he quickly got dressed until he went over to the sock drawer to find some socks, accidentally grabbing matching blue socks he slipped them on and it wasn't until he put on his shoes he realized they were matching but that didn't matter cause he only had ten minutes to get to work, so quickly running his fingers through his damp hair he grabbed his bag and ran outside locking the door behind him.

* * *

Spencer walked into work to see Hotch in his office and JJ in hers with the bullpen completely empty.

"Morning Garcia where's Morgan?" he asked as Garcia passed by humming a song

"Dentist appointment, Hotch has been working since he got in so was JJ and Dave has an appointment with his physician so I'm the only one that noticed you came in late," she smiled

"Please don't tell anyone,"

"My lips are sealed," she said as Morgan walked in

"Mornin' baby girl, mornin' kid," he greeted as he sat down

"Morning Morgan how did the appointment go?"

"It was just a cleaning," he shrugged as Reid poured sugar into his steaming hot coffee, he walked back out stirring it as JJ came up to him focused on a file, she closed it and rested it on the tabled still not watching where she was going and walking straight into Reid spilling scalding hot coffee onto him unfortunately for him his cardigan was unbuttoned so the hot liquid soaked right through the thin fabric of the dress shirt as he chewed on his lip to keep from swearing

"Spence I am so sorry,"

"It's alright," he squeaked as he pulled the shirt away from his now crimson red chest

"Are you okay,"

"Yeah just some first degree burns, but I'll be fine otherwise," he said going off to the washrooms.

* * *

Spencer ran some cold water onto his his shirt and pressed it onto his scalded chest and let out a breath at the cool sensation. He pulled out the spare shirt he kept in his bag and pulled it on over his wet skin then pulled back on his cardigan and slipped his wet shirt into a plastic bag and into his messenger bag.

* * *

Spencer walked back into the bullpen

"Spence here I got you another coffee," JJ said handing him a cup

"Keep it, I'll get a soda," he said going over to the vending machine, he put in his money and pushed B7 to get a coke, the money was taken but no coke, he repeatedly pushed the button still no coke, he slammed his fist against the machine and smiled in victory when he heard the drink fall, he grabbed it from the machine, went back over to his desk and sat down at his desk. He twisted the cap to open the drink and quickly pushed back his chair from the desk as the sweet sticky liquid flowed over the top of the bottle onto his pants and the floor. He huffed threw the now quarter full bottle into the trash can and got up to get some tissues to wipe up the the floor and his pants. As he was paying attention to the tissues he didn't notice he was headed for the wall and walked straight into it, after stumbling back he walked back over to the desk once more not noticing that one of his laces had untied and he face planted into the liquid he was going to dry up, while Morgan tried to choke down his laughter.

He got up ignoring Morgan wiped up his face, the ground ans sat down to finish up his work.

* * *

Spencer just finished half his work and was about to push back his chair to go to the toilets. He placed his hands against the desk and went to push back but the wheels were stuck so he flipped right over

"What was that?" Hotch asked coming outside

"Me falling," Reid said picking up the chair

"Be careful," he said going back into the office

* * *

At lunchtime Reid marched out of Hotch's office with a wide smile on his face and was just about to go to the elevator when Morgan stopped him.

"Where ya goin' Reid?" he asked

"Hotch gave me the day of," he said before walking out of the room to the elevator

* * *

Reid walked out onto the sidewalk, considering if he should call a cab or if he should walk, finally he decided walking would be better, he just lifted his foot to walk when a cab passed by and splashed the water that had gathered into a puddle before him, he nodded like a mad man wiped his face and walked along before rain started to fall lightly, he decided he'd let the rain wash the dirty water off him so he continued walking shoving his hands into his pockets, listening to a song in his head before someone actually started singing it, he thought he was going crazy at first before he turned around to see a pretty raven haired woman also walking in the rain singing the song quietly

"...'Cause you had a bad day, You're takin one down, You sing a sad song just to turn it around, You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie, You work at a smile and you go for a ride, You had a bad day the camera don't lie, You're comin' back down and you really don't mind..." she sang along as Reid watched her still walking and smiling, she had a beautiful deep, sultry voice "Sorry if I disturbed you," she said snapping him out of his daze

"It's okay, you have a beautiful voice," he said as they walked alongside each other

"Thanks, I've been having a bad day is all," she said looking down

"Tell me about it,"

"All because I wore matching socks," Reid looked at her shocked

"Same thing here,"

"I'm sure you didn't get hot coffee spilled on you,"

"Actually I did,"

"Or walked into a wall,"

"Yup," he said casually

"Or had your chair flipped over,"

"Same thing," he said considering the odds in his head

"At least I got the rest of the day off from my boss,"

"Same here,"

"You know the odds of the exact same thing happening to both of us are one to impossible right,"

"Yup," he said considering if he should make a move "Would you like to get some coffee?" he asked gesturing to the starbucks across the street

"Couldn't hurt," she said shrugging "Harper by the way," she said as they crossed the street

"Spencer,"

"Your mom liked literature," she said as they entered the shop

"How did you know? we just met,"

"Spencer Baum, one of my favorite authors,"

"I'm guessing your mom did too, Harper Lee one of my favorite authors," she smiled at him before ordering her coffee and some cookies, he smiled and ordered a coffee and some brownies, as she went to pick up her order, he went over and saw her emptying packets of sugar into her coffee much like he does, he smiled and did the same, before both of them went over to a table for two.

"So Spencer what do you do?" she asked as he sat down

"I'm a profiler,"

"Hang on, Spencer Reid?" she asked

"Yeah,"

"Wow, I saw all of the news articles of you,"

"What do you do?"

"NSA,"

"Harper Crawford?"

"Yeah,"

"I read news articles on you,"

"To us," she said raising her cup

"To us," he repeated touching hers.

They went on chatting eventually exchanging numbers.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my doves. I decided to continue this thanks to ahowell1993 It's sort of a collaboration because we both threw in ideas. So enjoy.**

* * *

Reid walked into his apartment and dropped his bag on the floor next to the couch and looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it was only seven pm he took a hot shower and sat down with 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' and a hot cup of coffee.

After a few minutes he found himself re-reading the same page over and over again, his mind kept returning to the beautiful raven he had coffee with a couple hours ago. Thinking of her personality, how she played in the rain when they went to the park, she made him feel like the kid he never got to be and then the kiss neither of them meant for it to happen but it did any way

 _Flashback_

 _Spence stood watching as Harper played in the rain_

 _"Come on Harper you're gonna get sick," he called as she ran through the trees_

 _"Oh come on Spencer live life a little," she said tossing the loose knitted ski cap she was wearing at him he caught it and followed her smiling as she took off her coat revealing the simple black tee shirt and cream skinny jeans she was wearing underneath to match her hat, she shoved the coat into her bag and tossed it under a nearby tree that would keep it from getting wet, he looked at her and went under the tree._

 _She came over to him now soaking wet "Come on," she coaxed pulling his arm, he shook his head and planted his feet on the ground, this only fueled her determination, she pulled and pulled like a little kid at his arm, finally he pulled off his coat and placed it in his bag next to hers, she dragged him out into the rain as people looked at them with smiles and some with odd expressions "Isn't this fun?" she asked as he stood there, looking at her clothes which were now plastered to her skin allowing him a clear view of her curves and swells_

 _"Not really, I didn't do this kind of stuff as a kid," she looked at him his clothes also plastered to his skin_

 _"Seriously?" she asked shocked walking up to him_

 _"No," they both looked at each other before thunder clapped, she shrieked and hugged him,_

 _"Uh sorry, I don't really like thunder," she said as she pulled away, she looked into his eyes which were focused on her face, before absent mindedly leaning in as he did the same and pressing her lips to his , his hands settled themselves on her waist as hers snaked their way around his neck, before "Aw's" broke them apart, they both pulled back red as beets to see a girl slightly shorter than Harper with auburn hair looking at them_

 _"Harper you never told me you had a boyfriend," she teased as they both stared at the ground_

 _"Uh Spencer this is my sister Rachel," she introduced still looking at the ground_

 _"Nice to meet you Spencer," she said holding out her arm to which Spencer waved awkwardly as he usually does "Just like my sister,"_

 _"Rachel please don't threaten him, I've had enough guys literally run away because of that, and we literally met two hours ago, that kiss wasn't supposed to happen," she begged_

 _"I was just going to tell him if he hurts you I'll cut off his ***** and make him eat it,"_

 _"Okay that's enough you can go now," she said pushing Rachel away "Sorry about that she's just a little over protective,"_

 _"It's okay, um do you uh want to meet up for dinner sometime?"_

 _"Sure, Are you free tomorrow night?"_

 _"Well I get called out to work at all times of the day but I can work something out," she smiled and went over to get her bag_

 _End Flashback_

He smiled and sighed as he went back to reading his book

* * *

Spencer walked into work the next day with a huge grin on his face, but he was surprised to see that Morgan had gotten there before him, nevertheless nothing could wipe that grin off his face unless they got a case

"I know that look, you got laid last night," Morgan teased as he sat down

"No," he said simply

"Then why are you grinning," he sat casually on the edge of Spencer's desk

"That is none of your business,"

"Ha ha, pretty boy has a girlfriend," he said in a sing song voice as JJ and Garcia walked in

"Who has a girlfriend?" JJ asked as they walked up to them

"Reid," Morgan said as Spencer opened his mouth to speak

"Way to go Spence," she said ruffling his hair

"Yeah, good job baby boy, soooo...What's her name? Is she pretty? Is she a genius too?" Garcia spewed questions at him

"As I told Morgan before, that's none of your business, and I'd like to keep my personal life _personal_ ,"

"He's right," Hotch said coming outside "Conference room, we have a case," he said as he walked away

* * *

 _On the jet_

Spencer was standing in a corner away from the team so they couldn't hear him unaware that Morgan was in the toliet listening

"I'm really sorry-"

 _"It's okay I understand, my job can be stressful too,"_ Harper said as he apologized

"Thanks for understanding, maybe we can go when I return,"

 _"Sure, I have to go now, bye,"_

"Bye," he said before she hung up. Morgan watched as he went back to the couch and then came out to the rest of the team smirking to himself

* * *

Morgan pulled up across the street from the restaurant where Spencer was parked so the could have a clear view of the entire restaurant. This was his and Harper's fifth date. Garcia planted a bug on Reid's tie before he left and then she tracked his phone. Morgan, Garcia and JJ watched as Spencer went into the restaurant and walked up to Harper and greeted her with a hug

"Our little boy is all grown up," Garcia said mock sniffling watching as they sat down

"How does a girl like that meet a guy like Reid," Morgan said taking in Harper's look, she was wearing a blue strapless dress that was around seven inches above her knees, hugged her form, showing off all her curves, and allowed perfect cleavage, her hair was done into an updo and she wore no makeup with the exception of lip gloss, "I mean look at those legs," he said as Garcia turned on her laptop so they all could hear what he was saying

"Hush, and listen," she said as Harper spoke

"Sorry about Rachel," Harper apologized once more about her sister

"It's okay, I know what it's like, I work with profilers if you give them a chance they'll secretly plant bugs on me before I come over here," he joked as the waiter came back with their food

* * *

The night went by well Harper and Spencer argued about who should pay the bill and ended up splitting it. They both walked out to Reid's car

"How about this weekend?" she asked as they decided on another date

"Sounds great," Harper smiled at him

* * *

"Oh _damn_!" Morgan exclaimed as the couple kissed "Look at that, the kid's got game,"

"Okay wow, that's border-lining ten seconds," JJ said after a brief moment of silence "That's some goodbye,"

"Can we say fifteen?" Garcia marveled

"Twenty," Morgan whistled "Play. On." he said before they pulled away, Spencer smiled and went to fix his tie as Garcia winced as his finger brushed over the bug

* * *

On feeling a small bug behind his tie Reid looked across the street where he saw a familiar lock of blonde hair streaked with pink and purple. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper from inside his car scribbled something down quickly and passed it to Harper without the others seeing. She shot him a confused look and read the paper which said 'My coworkers are spying on us' she smirked and played along

"You know I've been considering joining the NSA," he said as the trio leaned in "Now that I actually know someone there,"

"Well I think that'd be great, the NSA pays well and you wouldn't have to be leaving DC all the time,"

"I think I'll talk to my boss about it tomorrow," he said getting in the drivers seat as Harper got into the passenger seat

"Oh that little..." Garcia said slamming her laptop shut

* * *

The next day Spencer sat writing out something on his desk as Morgan approached him

"Hey kid whatcha doin'" he asked looking at the paper

"Writing my resignation letter," Reid said casually, Morgan almost choked on his coffee

* * *

 **I dob't think this is much of a cliffhanger because you guys kinda know where it's going. Please Reid and review (pun intended)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finishing up here the story will be continued by ahowell1993 like Reid and Harper's life after this. It's kind of crappy**

"Hotch do you have a minute?" Spencer asked closing the door behind him

"Sure what is it?"

* * *

"Baby girl," he said out of breath as he reached Garcia's office, she looked at him "It's happening," he said after his breathing evened out

"What?"

"That little skank convinced Reid to join the NSA,"

"Oh no she didn't," Garcia said immediately getting up "Let's go get JJ,"

The trio stood in the bullpen watching as Spencer and Hotch spoke through the window

"I can't believe this is actually happening?" JJ said as they watched Hotch and Reid converse

"Will you guys forgive me If I kill that girl?" Garcia asked as they both looked at her

* * *

"Do you agree with me?" Spencer asked Hotch after he finished explaining

"I agree but please don't do something you'll regret," Hotch said "We should also let Dave and Cruz know what you're up to,"

"Whose up to what?" Rossi asked coming into the room with Cruz

"Perfect you're both here..." Hotch said as he started explaining the situation to both men

* * *

"Well Reid, I guess it's your call," Rossi said as they walked down the catwalk, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia's mouths looked like they were about to become one with the floor. The elevator dinged and out came Harper.

"Excuse me could you-" she was about to ask for directions to Spencer when she saw him "Spence, hey," she said hugging him

"Uh everyone, this is my girlfriend Harper, I decided I'd let you guys meet her before I leave, since you were so eager to know who she is," JJ and Morgan glared at her while Garcia fought the urge to start swearing uncontrollably.

"Hi," she said waving JJ smiled bitterly at her

"Your friends don't seem to like me," she whispered in his ear still playing along with the prank.

"Don't worry, I won't be here much longer," he whispered loudly on purpose

"So when are you joining," she said trying to suppress a grin at Garcia's face whose eye was now twitching

"Well depending on how long it takes to fill out the formalities I'd say a week," Cruz said

"Four days for the least," he said before Garcia finally snapped

"That is it, who do you think you are little missy, trying to take or boy wonder from us and make him join the NSA, well if you think you're going to get away with this you are so wrong, because I'll have you know Mr. Handsome over there-" Garcia had backed Harper up against the the railing of the cat walk before Reid cut her off

"Garcia I didn't mention anything about joining the NSA," Spencer cut her off

"Oops," she said realizing she had just revealed their secret, before Harper couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing "Why are you laughing?" Harper stood straight and passed the paper which Spencer gave her indicating that he knew they were spying on him "You knew all along?" Garcia asked Spencer shocked

"Yes," Spencer said as Morgan took the paper from her hands and showed it to JJ

"So this was all payback?" JJ asked

"I told you I wanted to keep my personal life personal, you didn't listen and I'm sure Hotch would agree with me that your behavior was unacceptable, right Hotch?" he looked at Hotch who nodded

"So you're not really joining the NSA?" Garcia asked innocently

"No, and I think you'd want this..back," he said pulling the bug out of his pocket and placing it in the palm of her hand.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Rossi said patting him on the shoulder before walking off

Morgan, Garcia, and JJ stood there with their mouths open as Spencer and Harper walked into the elevator, grinning.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	4. Author's Note Sequel Is In

**Hey everyone you guys have been saying you want more so I just wanted to let you know that my friend ahowell1993 who encouraged me to add two more chapters has written a sequel it's really good you guys should go read it, It's called from Bad Day to Better Days include's Harper and Spencer's life together.**


End file.
